


Risk

by NemesisGray



Series: Dance Monkey [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: Aric takes a calculated risk. He's not bad at math. He had no choice
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent/Aric Jorgan mentioned
Series: Dance Monkey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676395
Kudos: 3





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song "Risk" by Metric. :)

Aric wasn’t one for breaking rules. He followed protocol, not his heart, no matter how much it hurt. But what he read in Rakton’s files, he couldn’t follow protocols. Aric couldn’t. 

He had to make it look good.

So he did. 

Torve owed him. So did Shan.

Coruscant was a maze of perfect spots for a sniper. 

The handcuffs were heavy, tight, pinching his skin, rubbing his fur off. The cell was dirty, musky. And the prison food was disgusting.

It was worth it.

Worth it to take down Rakton.

“Aric Jorgan, how do you plead?”

The courtroom was similar to the room Havoc had the senate hearing in, but bigger, the carpet not as cushy, the lights more jarring. And still Aric didn’t care.

“Not guilty, your honor,” Aric’s lawyer, the best one on the planet; the favor from Shan.

The judge gazed at Aric, noting his gaunt frame. He hadn’t been eating well in prison. He didn’t want to give the Republic the satisfaction of killing him, he was going to starve himself and the Republic wasn’t so gung-ho about forcing people to do things. Especially when Aric’s crime was killing a war criminal.

The court case was brief. Aric got off with a mere slap on the wrist, a telling off, a notation in his file. 

It rankled, but it gave him hope. Just a small spark in the center of his chest.

Life with Havoc didn’t change much. Vik now gazed at Aric in respect. The Weequay didn’t understand why the Cathar killed Rakton in cold blood, but Vik also didn’t care. The breaking of rules was something he could admire.

Yuun was the most accepting. The Gand understood possibly even more than Aric why the Cathar assissnated Rakton. Yuun was like that.

Vanya ignored him, too busy with her work. She wasn’t even angry. But Aric caught her staring at him sometimes, a calculating look in her blood-red eyes.

Dorne though. Good old Elara Dorne. 

She took Aric aside, made sure he was eating, watched his health, cared for him silently until she finally asked, her green eyes boring into his face, concern dripping from every word, “why Aric?”

“I’m sorry,” Aric whispered, his voice rough; he hadn’t spoken in months, preferring to let his lawyer do the talking, “I had no choice.”

Dorne nodded, grabbing his hand in friendship, squeezing it, but she wasn’t done with the conversation, she asked one more question. “Why?”

“For Camhaoir.” It was the first time he uttered her name to anybody.


End file.
